the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle in the Ice
The Battle in the Ice was a space battle that took place in Screaming Into The Night fought between Star Command and Space Pirate forces on 12th February 329AE. Background The ScSS Ramesses XI investigated an alien wreck in the in the Hurmoix System which turned out to be a mine in space, and exploded damaging their overdrive engine. They sent a distress call when three Dragonfire Class starship entered scanner range. The ScSS Seraphic was investigating a Si'La ruin on the planet Eme when they received the distress call, leaving the science team on the planet they rushed to intercept. The Battle The three Dragonfire Class ships, the Armour of God, La Perle des Souverains and the 23-23, under the command of known pirate Kanye Omari Zeboim attacked the ScSS Ramesses XI which took refuge in the tail of an icy comet. When the ScSS Seraphic arrived it stayed outside the weapons range of the pirate ships and launched a Hammerwing and three Starfighter wings, attacking with long-range missiles. The 23-23 and La Perle des Souverains went to intercept as the Armour of God latched onto the ScSS Ramesses XI and began sending aboard boarding parties. Due to the ineptitude of her captain the 23-23 was quickly destroyed. The La Perle des Souverains tried to close the gap between themselves and the Seraphic, entering its own weapons range but the Seraphic's defences were able to deal with their assault with minimal effort. The duel Electronic Warfare attack by Hammerwing 80306-01 and the ScSS Seraphic overpowered the pirates computer core, allowing them to disable its defences and quickly destroy its weapons and engines. Meanwhile the three Starfighter wings concentrated on the Armour of God as it attempted to flee. It was at this point that Hammerwing 80306-01 notice a power spike from the ScSS Ramesses XI, a sure sign it had lost its engine containment. At the same time the Dragonfire Class Konnan's Kiss dropped from overdrive behind the ScSS Seraphic, to turned to intercept this new foe. The Konnan's Kiss had been extensively modified, but Leftenant Neymar Dilshan noticed that a 20.0 Caliber PEP cannon generator was left exposed, and targeted it. When the generator exploded it erupted the ships overdrive engine destroying it. At this point the ScSS Ramesses XI overdrive engine exploded, nineteen life pods escaped before she was destroyed. The ScSS Seraphic, Hammerwing 80306-01 and three Starfighter wings (minus two which had become damaged) concentrated their firepower on the Armour of God which quickly was rendered immobile and defenseless. By the end of the battle from the pirates forces the 23-23 and Konnan's Kiss were destroyed with the Armour of God and La Perle des Souverains were little more than wrecks. Star Command had lost the ScSS Ramesses XI. Category:Battles Aftermath After the battle nineteen life pods from the ScSS Ramesses XI were picked up with forty two survivors on board them. Captain K’Yatie Dru’Roldis’Olibarr was posthumously awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds. Following this the Ramesses XI crew were transferred to the ScSS Seraphic.